In most industrial processes, vibration is an unwanted element that can degrade the process, the machine and/or the workpiece. For example, in the gear industry, a workpiece may be inspected and/or measured to an accuracy of millionths of a meter (μm) or a workpiece may be finished, such as by grinding, with acceptable tolerances also measured in millionths of a meter. Vibration can affect the machines and/or processes whereby such desired accuracies cannot be achieved.
Sources of vibration include individual elements of a machine, the entire machine vibrating and/or rocking, and vibrations introduced from external sources which usually enter through the machine base. The ground (e.g. floor) on which a machine rests may be a source of significant vibration. Such vibration may be naturally occurring or may originate from other external factors. For example, in a factory setting, shock and/or vibrations from nearby machines and the processes they perform may affect the performance of a metrology machine which can be very susceptible to vibration. In many instances, metrology machines are confined to laboratory environments with special floor construction so as to minimize external vibrations.
However, there is a need to bring certain vibration-sensitive machines, such as metrology machines, to the factory floor. Having a metrology machine in close proximity to a machine or group of machines that produce gears, for example, enables a much faster inspection of workpieces compared to the time and effort expended to transport a gear to and from a laboratory for inspection. The entire manufacturing process can be enhanced if a metrology machine can be placed with other machines in a factory setting while continuing to deliver accurate inspection and/or measurement results. To accomplish this, the metrology machine (or any other vibration sensitive machine or machine tool) must be isolated from the ill-effects of vibration.